Slipping Beauty
by AwkwardAvellana
Summary: (College/Quirkless AU)"Hey, are you okay?" said a worried voice that Kaminari didn't recognize. He tried to turn his head towards the voice but all he saw was a blur of purple come into view. Kaminari is just trying to get to class on time but the weather has other plans in stored for him.
1. Chapter 1

Kaminari Denki stared up at the grey sky and couldn't help but sigh. It was the middle of February and winter was coming at full force. The blond would normally be excited about winter activities like sledding and ice skating with his friends but not this year. It was only his second semester in but the coursework has already proven to be tough at the prestigious UA University. Today, however, he was more concerned about arriving to class on time than the piles homework he had to do later.

His back-to-back class schedule had him going from one end of campus to the other with a 15 minute passing period. On a regular day, he would bundle up to ride his bike and make it to class with a few minutes to spare. Unfortunately for him, a few inches of snow fell last night and the temperature had dropped thus making the campus grounds a giant ice rink. He woke up to find his bike lock frozen shut that morning and the sidewalks especially slippery, which had already made him late to two classes. To make matters even worse, his next class was with Aizawa-sensei and he wouldn't be given the quiz for the day if he got there even a second late.

"Fuck, I need to run if I want to make it on time!" Kaminari said as he finished glancing at his watch. He tightened his grip on the strap of his messenger bag and against better judgement, started running against the icy cold wind. As long as he followed along the clean parts of the sidewalk he would be okay. Or so he hoped.

 _"No ice, no ice!"_ Kaminari kept thinking as he flew past a couple scuffling along like penguins. _"If I had to pick between meeting the love of my life and making it to class on time, I would accept the bachelor life right about now,"_ Kaminari internally debated, as he made a sudden turn. The brick building was in clear sight now with only about five minutes left until class started.

 _"What do I do? I won't make it in time if I try to go through the front entrance,"_ Kaminari thought, knowing that he was on the opposite side of the building of where he normally parked his bike. That's when he suddenly saw a staircase leading to a metal door that blended in with the rest of the building.

 _"Bingo!"_ The door didn't have any sort-of sign prohibiting students from entering so this was his one and only chance. It's the path that would lead him to the class on time! Kaminari couldn't help but crack a smile on his face as he jumped over the small row of bushes that separated his path and the one to the staircase.

 _"I'm going to make it!"_ he thought as his left foot landed on the ground, only for it to immediately slip out from under him.

 _"I'm not going to make it,"_ was the last thing that crossed Kaminari's mind as he saw the frozen snow come into view. A pain rang throughout his head it hit against the ground. Kaminari opened his eyes but he couldn't tell which way was up since everything was moving around.

"Hey, are you okay?" said a worried voice that Kaminari didn't recognize. He tried to turn his head towards the voice but all he saw was a blur of purple come into view.

"I need… to get to class," Kaminari strained to say as he tried to sit up. The pounding in his head wouldn't go away and a weird itch was starting to bother him. He couldn't help but close his eyes and lay back down onto the cold snow, "Or maybe not," he groaned.

"Don't move anymore, okay? I'll call for help right now!" the panic in their voice made Kaminari's stomach drop. He didn't want the person to worry. Yet, Kaminari couldn't help but enjoy the sound of their voice as they called for an ambulance. "Hey, stay with me. Don't go falling asleep!"

"I'll be fine," Kaminari mumbled as a warm touch started to brush back his bangs.

"Oh shit, you're bleeding! Um... one second!" the voice said. Kaminari slowly opened his eyes again and tried to focus on the figure in front of him. Purple. The girl that was helping him had purple hair. He couldn't really see her face since she was taking off her scarf.

"What are you doing?" he yawned out as he started to close his eyes.

"Hey, you need to stay awake! I'm going to wrap my scarf around your head to try and stop some of the bleeding," she said her voice seemed to get closer. Kaminari felt his head being gently lifted as the scarf was being wrapped around it.

"You're going to get blood on your scarf though," Kaminari complained.

"It's fine. It's not that cute anyways."

"Well, you're pretty cute so that has to mean something," Kaminari muttered as he tried to stay awake, "Anyone that's willing to help a stranger like this must be cute, on the inside and out."

"You must have hit your head pretty hard there, Romeo."

"Denki," said the blond.

"What was that?" the girl questioned.

"My name is Denki… not Romeo…." Kaminari managed to say as his mind started to go blank. Oddly enough, his nose started to pick up a floral scent that he couldn't quite place. It was something subtle but sweet.

"Hey, Denki," she said as the panic in her voice was becoming apparent," You're not supposed to fall asleep remember. You're not Sleeping Beauty!" Kaminari could barely hear the girl's voice anymore. It was like he drowning in a sea of darkness that was blocking out everything around him. He heard one final "Denki" before everything went completely black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey man, ready to go?" asked Kirishima Eijirou as he walked up to the blond. Kaminari had called up Kirishima and gave him the full story of what had gone down earlier that day. Kirishima responded with a simple, "I'll call Bakugo and we'll pick you in 20" and now here he was.

"Yeah, let's go before they decide to keep me over night," said Kaminari as he stood up from his seat, with a bag in hand, ready to walk out of the waiting room. He was more than eager to leave the hospital and forget the embarrassing ordeal.

Kaminari had blacked-out for only a minute and by the time he woke up the paramedics had arrived with a stretcher. All of the blood that had dripped onto the pure white snow made his accident look much worse than what it really was. The paramedics were trying to get him to respond to questions as they carried him away to the ambulance. Luckily for him, he only had the small gash on his forehead and a couple of scratches on his face from the fall. After being stitched up, Kaminari felt more than well enough to leave the hospital.

"Dude, the three stitches make you look manly!" said Kirishima, trying to be optimistic. Kaminari had been lucky enough to have Kirishima as his roommate. He would never forget how he had walked in to their dorm room during move-in day, only to see this muscle-head with red, spiky hair grin with a mouth full of sharp teeth. Kaminari was so spooked that he accidently bumped into Kirishima's lamp and broke it. Instead of getting upset about the lamp, Kirishima was apologetic about placing it so close to the door and about the broken glass on the floor. The guy looked like tough punk but he was honestly just a giant softie.

"Yeah, as long as I don't tell anyone how I really got them," Kaminari sighed while he adjusted his bangs. "I'll just wear a beanie until I have to come back and get the stitches out. Anyways, I thought you said Bakugo was coming with you?"

"He did. He's waiting outside." Just as the two walked out the hospital doors, Bakugo started honking away. "See, there he is!" The two walked over to car and got in, with Kirishima taking shot gun.

"Thanks for the ride, Bakugo. I owe you one!" Kaminari said.

"Yeah yeah, just don't go busting your head again. It's not like you can afford to lose that many brain cells."

"Kirishima! You told him?"

"He wouldn't have come unless I told him why you were in the hospital in the first place. I didn't know who else to ask for a ride," Kirishima said apologetically.

"I would have found out about the incident… and the purple chick who saved your sorry butt. "

"Dude, you're killing me," When Kaminari had been waiting for Kirishima to pick him up at the hospital, he had texted his roommate the details he had transpired during his incident. Details that included the few moments he had with the girl that had helped him at the scene.

"Sorry, it's just Bakugo though. It's not like he told anyone while he waited in the car," Kirishima said.

"Never mind then," Kaminari gave up. There was no way that he was going to say that the only person he didn't want knowing was Bakugo. He didn't need to give the ticking time bomb another reason to call him an idiot, even though deep down inside, Bakugo was a decent guy that cared for his friends.

"Anyways," Kirishima sighed with relief, "I've been meaning to ask, what's with the bag?"

"It's the item that's going to lead me to my savior," With all the fuss going on, Kaminari had forgotten about his most important piece.

"Are you trying to tell me that you have Cinderalla's glass slipper in there?" Kirishima questioned, he turned around in his seat to stare at Kaminari's bag.

"Figuratively speaking, yes!"

"He's a fucking moron if he seriously thinks that he's Prince Charming." Bakugo muttered to Kirishima.

"Since you fell asleep at the scene, wouldn't you be more like Snow White than Cinderella's prince? I mean, she ate the poison apple and fell asleep. Sort-of like how you knocked yourself out and slept on the snow?" the red-head started wondering out loud.

"Idiot, he's more like Sleeping Beauty. She was stupid enough to prick herself on the fucking spinning wheel. Why wouldn't anyone even want to touch it? Enchanted or not, you're still stabbing your damn finger on the spindle!" Bakugo angrily said.

"You're still not over that Disney night? But you're right, this whole incident does fit more of a Sleeping Beauty vibe since he didn't listen to reason and put himself in the situation."

"Hey! Technically, I wasn't sleeping. I blacked-out for a minute but, anyways, how could you guys miss the pun?! I slipped on ice so I would be more like Slipping Beauty!" Kaminari yelled, almost jolting out of his seat. The car was engulfed in complete silence for only a moment before Kirishima and Bakugo busted out laughing. "Forget I said anything," was all Kaminari could manage to say before slouching back into his seat, hating himself and his love of a good pun.

"You said the fucking pun yourself, Slipping Beauty. You're stuck with it for life now!" Bakugo grinned while he parked the car into a spot right in front of the guys' dormitory.

"Whatever," Kaminari pouted, "Do you want to see what's in the bag or not?"

"If you're gonna do it, then hurry up," said Bakugo as he got out of the car, "I have to head off to a group meeting soon."

"Fine," said Kaminari, he then grabbed his bag from the car and closed the car door. "Take a look!"

"A scarf?" questioned Kirishima, as he grabbed the black knitted item from bag.

"Not just any scarf," Kaminari said with a smirk on his face, "This is the same scarf that the mystery girl wrapped around my busted head to stop the bleeding."

"Dude!" Kirishima squeaked, letting the scarf fall to the ground, "That's not sanitary! You could have said so before I grabbed it!"

"My bad, I'll make sure to wash it before I take a picture of it," Kaminari then picked up the fallen scarf.

"Why the hell are you going to wash that nasty thing? Do yourself a favor and just throw it away," Bakugo lectured.

"No way, this is the only thing I have to help me find this girl!" Kaminari said, putting the scarf back in the bag and holding it close.

"What's the big deal about this chick anyways? I don't think she'd want that shit back with your blood stains on it," Bakugo questioned.

"Yeah, I mean it's not so much about giving it back, but more about thanking her," Kaminari shyly said.

Bakugo and Kirishima quickly glanced at each other before staring back at Kaminari.

"Bull shit," Bakugo barked, "What are you really trying to do here?"

"I hate to say it, but Bakugo has a point. It would definitely be the right thing to do if you want to thank her for helping you out," Kirishima looked at the bag before continuing. "But is that seriously the only reason?"

"Guys, I just want to see her again… and maybe talk to her a bit," Kaminari stopped to look at anything other than his friends, "And maybe ask her on a date?" he spat out.

"Fuck, I'm out! You deal with the love-struck idiot this time, Kirishima." With that, Bakugo walked backed to his car and left before Kaminari could explain himself. Bakugo had more than enough reason to do so too. It was only their second term on campus but Kaminari had already managed to crush on more than his fair share of girls. None of which had turned out in his favor.

"Kaminari, you didn't fall in love with this girl…. Did you?"

"I don't know, maybe… a little?" Kaminari sighed as he grabbed on to Kirishima's shoulders, "I mean I almost died, is wrong for me to like the angel that saved my life?"

"Well considering that you weren't really conscious of what was going on around you when you met her, I think you might be pushing it," Kirishima tried explaining as nicely as possible, "Do you even remember her face or her name?"

"No, but that's why the scarf is so important!" Kaminari was more serious about finding this girl than he was about catching up on sleep. He already knew that this girl was sweetheart for helping someone she didn't even know, but there was something about her voice that was just so alluring. Not mention, the violet hair and black scarf were definite signs of a cool and confident personality. "Tonight, we're spamming the internet until we find her!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Kirishima, we just have to wait for it to dry now!" Kaminari yelled as Kirishima walked through the door of their room. After Bakugo's dramatic departure, the two went to their room only to realize that neither had eaten lunch and that it was definitely time for dinner. Kirishima decided to go and pick up some burgers for the two of them while Kaminari stayed behind to wash scarf. "Once it's ready, all I have to do is post a picture with the caption 'Looking for cute, purple-haired girl' and it's done!"

Kirishima walked over to give his roommate a burger and noticed the scarf hanging by the heater. The poor thing was now faded from what Kirishima assumed Kaminari scrubbing the life out of it. "If you only take a picture of it, there's a chance that she won't recognize it in this condition," he said.

"Hey! I did my best, but blood isn't the easiest thing to wash out! Besides," Kaminari gestured towards his desk. "I already typed out what I'm going to post!"

Kirishima sighed, but started to read the text on the screen.

Looking for cute, purple-haired girl

A good-hearted civilian helped me out by the South Building and let me borrow her scarf. I would like to return the scarf to her, but I was unable to get a name or number.

Please help me find her by sharing this post with other UA students!

"Most people might think that this is kind of suspicious. I doubt anyone would take this seriously," Kirishima bluntly said.

"Okay," Kaminari paused, "Then what do you think I should do?" He couldn't help but feel slightly agitated. He was thankful that it was a Friday so he could spend the rest of the night putting together his plan, but it seemed like Kirishima wasn't being as optimistic as he normally was.

"Kaminari, if you're going to do this then you need to be a man and do it the right way!" Kirishima yelled as he dramatically pointed directly at the stitches on Kaminari's forehead.

"No," Kaminari barked and swatted at Kirishima's finger, "I want to find out who she is, but the world doesn't need to know about my incident."

"You're posting evidence about your little slip, but you won't actually talk about it. How does that make any sense?" Kaminari opened his month to respond only to quickly close it shut. "Exactly," said Kirishima while he walked back to grab his own burger.

"Ugh… fine," groaned Kaminari in response, "What should I do then?"

"Just be honest, say that you were the guy that blacked outside the building and that the paramedics took to the hospital," Kirishima yawned out. "There are worse stories that you could be sharing with the world. Like, the time you got drunk at Mina's house party and you were dancing around with your thumbs in the air saying 'Wheyyyyy'" Kirishima laughed and started imitating Kaminari's 'dance'.

Kaminari kept a stone cold face as he replied, "It's not my fault I kept losing at all the drinking games." He didn't have any fond memories of that night or any other night in which his friends invited him to party. His alcohol-tolerance was literally zero and all it took was one drink for Kaminari to get buzzed and go stupid. He thought that people would hate being around that him, but apparently it's hilarious enough that people keep inviting him to drink with them.

"See, a small whack to the head is nothing to be embarrassed about. Oh, and as long as your dream girl never see you drink then you should be able to live happily ever after!"

"Jeez, thanks for the support," Kaminari went back to his computer to type.

~24 Hours Later~

Looking for cute, purple-haired girl

Around 1:30 PM today, I slipped on ice outside of the South Building and hit my head. Luckily for me, a good-hearted civilian helped me out and called an ambulance. I was bleeding a lot and she ended up using her scarf to stop the bleeding. I would like to give her my thanks for helping me out and replace the scarf she used, but I don't know who she is. I kind-of blacked out before I had a chance to ask for her name. Just in case she doesn't recognize me, the picture below how I must have looked to her the last time she saw me.

Please help me find her by sharing this post with any UA student you know with purple hair!

"This is hopeless!" Kaminari couldn't help but bang his head on the desk after reading a pointless comment on his Instagram.

"Maybe but at least everyone seems to be entertained by your story," Kirishima said as he patted Kaminari on the back.

"Yeah because there's a picture of me lying on the snow with ketchup on my face," Kirishima had somehow managed to convince Kaminari to reenact part of the accident last night. It was all pretty funny to the extent that Kaminari thought it was a good idea to take some pictures at the time. It wasn't until after he uploaded the picture of his face covered in ketchup like a bad horror movie that he started to feel a bit of regret.

"I think it was a pretty good reenactment. It also shows how serious you are about finding her," Kirishima said. It was already Saturday evening and even though Kaminari had plastered the post across every social media outlet he had, not a single message pertaining to the purple princess had come through. However, his inbox messages did range from friends saying get well-soon to people asking if he had gone permanently stupid. "Did you read all of the comments on FB?"

"Not yet," Kaminari stretched out his arms. "I think that's all I have left to check." He had been stuck to his computer screen since last night reading every comment and message that he came to the point of falling asleep at his desk. It wasn't until Kirishima woke him up to remind him of all of the homework he needed to complete that Kaminari finally pulled it together. He stopped himself from going online every few minutes to only checking everything when he finished an assignment or needed a quick break.

"You should probably know that Bakugo left a comment that wasn't… very nice," Kirishima debated saying while scrolling through his phone.

"When does Bakugo ever say anything nice?" Kaminari complained, "What did he say?"

"He said, 'You're a fucking idiot if you think any girl would respond to this shitty post!'"

"Even if he thinks it was a bad idea he should have at least shared the post," Kaminari complained.

"Dude, he did."

"Really? I guess Bakugo does care!" Kaminari couldn't help but smile. Bakugo was a good friend.

"Yeah, but I think he cares a lot more about your mystery girl," Kirishima couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"What do you mean? What did he say?!" The smile was quickly replaced with the look of distress on Kaminari's face as he rushed back to his laptop.

"It says, 'Help find this mystery chick so she can file a restraining order against this crazy bastard!'"

"Bro, that's not cool! What if people seriously think I'm a stalker!" The last thing he needed was his girl thinking he was a major creep.

"Well, you do have some stalker-ish qualities," Kirishima muttered before seeing Kaminari's defeated face, "But nobody takes Bakugo seriously so you'll be fine!" As much as Kirishima tried to comfort his roommate, things weren't looking that great.

"You think… she might have seen it and thought it was too weird?" Kaminari questioned.

"Well, the whole situation is kind of weird if you really think about it. There is a possibility that maybe she just doesn't want to be found?" Kirishima responded, "I mean plenty of people think that this is some kind of joke you're trying to pull to get attention."

Kirishima did have a point. A lot of their friends had liked and shared the post, but most of the comments made fun of the blonde's efforts.

"Maybe I should give up," Kaminari quietly said to himself.

"Man, you need to finish what you started. It's too late to quit!" Kirishima started clicking on people's name to see their pictures on Kaminari's computer. "Did you check through all of the people that got tagged?"

"Yeah but people are just messing around. Even Sero tagged Mina on the photo and she got pissed," Kaminari took over the computer and showed the conversation between Ashido Mina and Sero Hanta.

"I would be too! Mina's hair is as pink as Kirby and there's no mistaking that. Besides, I wouldn't want to mess with a journalist for the school's newspaper," the red-head said as he leaned in to read the rest of the comments.

As if a bolt of lightning struck, Kaminari jolted out of his chair screaming "That's it!" sending Kirishima crashing backwards onto the floor.

"Kaminari, I swear Bakugo might be right about you being crazy!" Kirishima groaned as he rubbed his elbow.

"I'm crazy and you're a genius Kirishima because I know how I'm going to find the girl!"

"I hope you're right this time because one of us with a head injury is more than enough," Kirishima whined, but Kaminari paid no attention to him. He was off in his own little world running around the room.

"I need to call Mina like right now!" Kaminari yelled while searching for his phone. "Ah, found it! Mina, pick up! Please, pick-up!"


	4. Chapter 4

-Jirou's POV -

Jirou Kyouka couldn't help but sigh as she stepped into another puddle on the street. The worst of the cold weather was over since the temperatures rose over the weekend, but that caused all of the ice to melt into slushy puddles everywhere. It was probably time to buy a new pair of boots since her toes were now shivering due to her wet socks. The weather would hopefully be the end of this misfortunate weekend.

Everything started with that idiot who slipped on ice. _That cute, blonde idiot._ Jirou felt her cheeks heat up when she realized that she had been checking out the guy while his head was bleeding. "I must be going crazy," Jirou muttered to herself.

After helping the poor guy out, Jirou remembered that she was late to class. It was embarrassing enough walking into the class late, but she had also missed out on a surprise quiz of all days. Once class was over, she had planned on preparing her part for a group meeting. That was, until she received a call from her mom. Apparently, Jirou's mom was going to let a friend borrow some sound equipment for a gig on Saturday, but both of her parents going to be out of town for a concert. They were hoping she could be at home for the weekend to ensure that everything was picked up and dropped off without any issues.

She was able to reschedule the meeting for Sunday without any problems. Only moments after agreeing to the group message, Jirou's phone decided to go for dive straight towards the pavement. The screen was completely cracked to the point that it wouldn't even turn on. At that point, Jirou just gave up. She stopped by her apartment to grab her assignments and some clothes. Her laptop and instruments stayed locked away in her room since she didn't want to risk breaking those with the luck she was having. After double checking all of her things, she finally went on her way home.

The cold weather made the hour commute home a miserable one. The one positive out of being home was that her folks still had a landline phone lying around so she was still able to contact them once she arrived. She also made a quick call to her best friend, letting her know the ordeal with her phone and to contact here through the home phone is anything came up at school. Not an hour later, the band came around to pick up the sound equipment. Jirou wasn't very religious but she prayed to every god she knew in hopes of nothing happening to her parents' very expensive sound equipment. After everything was safely loaded, Jirou decided to leave her homework for Saturday and spent the rest of the night just playing away on the piano in the family room.

It was now Sunday morning and she was making her way back to campus in time for the rescheduled group project. Before making the 20 minute walk across campus, Jirou was going to stop by and grab some coffee at her favorite café, Plus Ultra. It was the sort-of place that only students ever went to. There wasn't much of an aesthetic to it unless brick walls and worn out wooden tables counted for something. But there was no denying that with its unlimited coffee refills and a variety of home-made sweets to choose from made this every students favorite study spot. Jirou walked in through the front door and was happy to see the short line leading up to the counter.

She had just finished paying when a familiar voice called out to her, "Hey, punk chick!"

Jirou turned around to find Bakugo walking up to the counter and grabbing his drink. "You know that I have a name, right? We've been in this group for half the semester, Ego-King," Jirou retorted as she stepped away from the cash register to wait for her own drink to be done.

"I don't want any lame-ass nicknames unless it's something cool, like Explod-king,"

"You call everyone by how you perceive them so why can't I?" Jirou said with a smirked on her face.

"Tsk, whatever Jirou… did you finish your part? 'Cuz we need to finish this shitty project today," he changed the topic before taking a sip of what the cup had labeled as a 'dirty chai'.

"Yeah it's done," Jirou did feel a bit guilty about having to put off their meeting because of personal reasons but now was the time to focus. "We should be able to finish within an hour."

"Good," Bakugo was a difficult person to talk to at times since he always seemed a bit angry.

Fortunately for Jirou, her drink was called out, "Toffee nut latte!"

"That's me!" Jirou walked back towards the counter to grab her drink. After saying her thanks, she looked back to find Bakugo heading towards the door.

"So much for good-byes," she said before taking a sip of her warm drink.

Bakugo's sixth sense must have kicked in because he turned around and yelled out, "Jirou, hurry your ass up or I'm leaving you behind!"

Everyone in the shop stopped to stare at what was causing the commotion and Jirou couldn't help but almost run out the door, "Was that really necessary?" she asked once the two stepped outside.

"It's your fault for being so fucking slow. The faster we get to complete this project, the better so get in the car," Jirou took a second to realize that Bakugo was offering her a ride.

"Are you sure Bakugo? I mean I could just walk there if you have other stuff to do."

"Idiot, we're going to the same place so there's no point in you walking," Bakugo argued.

"Well thanks, Explod-King," Jirou joked around and made her way to the passenger's side of his car.

"Yeah, yeah and put your stuff in the back. I don't want to feel all cramped up in the front," he said as he slid into the driver's seat. Bakugo was definitely a jerk at times, but it seemed like he could have his sweet moments.

"Hey, Bakugo, where do you want me to put the white bag?" Jirou asked, she didn't want to touch anything of his in in the back seat in fear of setting him off.

"What bag?" Bakugo glanced at bag and then pulled out his phone in a rush! "That idiot left the bloody scarf in here!" Jirou couldn't help but wonder what sort-of scarf (and idiot) could get him this angry. Curiosity won as she peeked into the bag while settling her things down onto the seat.

"How did you get this?" Jirou asked. She stared in confusion at the piece of cloth. She pulled it out of the bag and checked both ends of the scarf to confirm her suspicion. The scarf had faded since the last time she had it, but her stitched initials in a slightly cooler black were still there.

"Why won't he answer his damn phone!? Didn't you hear me? I said that idiot left it in here," Bakugo froze for a moment when he saw Jirou holding the scarf before finally saying, "Your hair is purple."

Jirou honestly didn't know if Bakugo was teasing her or just that oblivious to everything that didn't have to do with him, "Oh geez, thanks for noticing. It's been purple since the day we met. You're stuck with Ego-King now, you know?" Jirou dropped her stuff onto the back seat and making sure to slam the back door, before taking her seat up front next to a muttering Bakugo.

"He said he was looking for an angel and I found him little Miss Sassy Cheeks," Bakugo lightly banged his head against the steering wheel.

"What are you taking about?"

"After I told him I didn't want to be part of this hot mess. First of all, put your damn seat belt on I don't want to get ticket," Bakugo pulled himself together and started to drive away from the café, "And second of all, didn't you help out some blonde moron that busted his head on Friday?"

"Yes! Do you know the guy!? Is he okay? I've been worried about him all weekend!" Jirou covered face when she realized what she said, "Eh… I mean it looked pretty bad! He was still unconscious when they carried him away so y-yeah. I just want to know if… he's okay?"

There was no hiding the smirk on Bakugo's face. Instead of any sort the typical snarky comeback, he just let Jirou wither in embarrassment for a moment until he finally responded, "He got a couple of stitches, but he's fine."

Jirou let out a sigh of relief. It seemed like her streak of bad luck didn't affect him. "That's good to know," she said.

"The idiot would probably be happy to see you so worked up about him,"

"Well, I would have asked him if I knew who he was,"

"Wait, what?"

"I mean, the poor guy told me his name, but Friday was a really bad day for me. I sort of forgot his name with everything that happened," Jirou explained. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about the blonde all weekend as she played on the piano, or worked on her homework, or when made her way back to campus but Bakugo didn't need to know that.

"You didn't get any messages or get tagged in any weird shit this weekend?" Bakugo asked cautiously, he was stuck in middle of these two whether he liked it or not.

"Did you guys message me? Sorry but my phone broke before I left. I don't really check anything aside from Tumblr anyways. Besides, I called Momo from home to let her know, but it didn't seem like you guys needed me."

"I'm not talking about the project."

"Then what?" she asked.

"Forget it," Bakugo parked the car in the lot next to the building, "Go in first, I need to make call,"

"Okay, I'll let them know you're here then. Let me grab my stuff-,"

"Leave it in the back and go," Bakugo barked.

"Okay, thanks," Jirou said with the assumption that Bakugo was going to give her ride later. She left the car and made her way the front of the building. Once inside she didn't have to go far before spotting her best friend at a printing station in the hallway.

"Hey Momo! Bakugo is on his way, but are we late?"

"Not at all Kyouka, to be honest, I am here with Todoroki. We met up early to go over some of the materials since our parts coincide,"

"Oh really?" Jirou grinned. "If we're intruding on your study date, then you should have just said so."

"Kyouka!" Momo was flustered from Jirou's assumption, "Even if we did stop for lunch before working on the assignment, this is not a date! We are simply two classmates who happen to make time to enjoy each other's company."

"Don't tell me he held your hand as you walked down the stairs, again?"

"I was wearing new shoes that day and Todoroki is a gentleman who offers his assistance when the situation calls for it. Such as today, since the sidewalks were fairly slippery," Momo spoke as if she were trying to convenience herself.

"Momo, I swear you guys do this like every weekend!" Jirou grunted in frustration. She had met Momo Yaoyoruzu in high school and although the two seemed like unlikely friends, they were rarely ever apart. Even though they were accepted into UA for different majors, they became roommates and made the effort to at least schedule their general electives together. Which was why, the two were working on their communications project with Todoroki Shouto, a mutual 'friend' of Momo's, and his roommate Bakugo Katsuki. "But everyone goes at their own pace, I guess," Jirou said. They made their way towards the table that Todoroki was sitting at, but the two had not noticed that there was a third person that had listened in on their conversation.

"Hey Half-and-Half, how was your date with Pony-tail girl?" Bakugo yelled, startling the two girls in front of him.

"Date? I didn't go on a-," Todoroki paused for a moment, and then turned to face Momo,"Oh, it was a date, wasn't it?"

"Please don't mind Bakugo, he must have misheard-" Momo tried to protest.

"Let's go on another date once this project is over, Yaoyorozu. A proper date," said Todoroki with the same aloofness he always spoke with, the slight blush on his cheeks being the only thing that gave away his composure.

"A-ah yes, I would like that very much Todoroki," Momo stuttered as she sat down next to him.

"Who would have thought that you were a sucker for romance," Jirou whispered to Bakugo.

"Heh, don't worry Sassy Cheeks your next," Bakugo said with a rare smile on his face which quickly returned to his usual frown. "We need to finish this shitty project first!"

"Eh?" was all Jirou could say since she was left with nothing but questions once again.

~Meanwhile with Kaminari~

"Dude, Bakugo said I could get the scarf back but only if I met him at the library in an hour," Kaminari told the group while replaying the voicemail that Bakugo had left. He was pacing back and forth in Mina's apartment. He was meeting up with her today to hopefully try and get an article on his incident published in the school's paper.

"That's nice for Bakugo's standards," Kirishima was sitting on the floor while munching away on some chips.

"He also said that if I'm late, he'll trash it," Kaminari said.

"There's the Bakugo we all know," Sero Hanta replied from couch.

"But why do you carry it around?" Ashido Mina shouted from the kitchen.

"It's a precaution in case he runs into her," Kirishima responded for Kaminari, trying to stop his roommate from retelling the same story he's heard all weekend.

"Oh I see! It would be like, 'He ran through the crowds of people in search of the figure with violet hair, hoping that this would be the moment he would finally be reunited with his one true love!' that would be so adorable!" Mina squealed. The bubbly girl had been a childhood friend of Kirishima and was always inviting the guys over to hang out. It was that same bubbly personality that made her easy to talk to and made her one of the best reporters that worked for the school's newspaper.

"You sure this isn't overkill? If you tried finding her online with no luck, what makes you think that this article is going to work?" Sero Hanta questioned. He was another guy that Mina always invited over, but no one was really sure if he ever left since he always seem be hanging around. He was a cool guy though, the sort that got along with everyone so it made sense that him and Mina were always together.

"It's worth a try. Besides, it gives me something to write about! A lot of events were canceled these last few days because of the weather," Mina said.

"Well Bakugo is literally on the other side of campus and the buses don't run today," Kaminari brought up.

"So from here to the edge of campus, let's say the café? It's like a 10 minute walk," Sero added.

"It'll take another 20 minutes to get to the library from there," Kirishima moaned.

"Why did we have to ask Bakugo for a ride?" Kaminari complained.

"Because you didn't want to walk down the block when you saw Bakugo getting into his car," Kirishima sighed.

"Okay, do you guys want to leave now and stop by-"

"Um… sorry Kaminari but we're going to have to pass on the walk," said Mina as she went to sit down next to Sero. "We have to catch up on homework since we were busy yesterday, but feel free to stop by later and I'll finish writing the article!"

"Whatever, at least I can rely on Kiri?" Kaminari looked over at his roommate, only to see him hiding behind the potato chip bag, "Dude?"

"Man, I still have a paper to finish and there's a chance that Bakugo might not leave the library, so that'll be another half hour just to walk back,"

"Kirishima! I thought you were going to be with me on this until the end?"

"You have plenty of pictures of the scarf, dude. Just let Mina use one of those,"

"It's not about the pictures, but the actual scarf. I mean, this girl was willing to help a stupid idiot like me when everyone else was rushing to get to their next class. She was something special and even if I don't get to meet her again," Kaminari paused to touch his stitches, "That scarf is a reminder that there are some good people out there in this selfish world!"

"Wow Kaminari… How hard did you hit your head? Or was the girl that hot?" Sero asked as Mina let out a giggle.

"I'm trying to be sentimental here!" Kaminari angrily replied. "Fine, I'll go on my own!" Kaminari stomped his way towards the front door and said, "I was going to buy you guys Monster Cookies from the Plus Ultra Café but whatever," before he made his way out the apartment.

"We'll go! Wait a minute! Kaminari!" Everyone started to scramble to grab their jackets and shoes. No one ever passed up a chance for a free Monster Cookie.


	5. Chapter 5

~One hour later with Jirou~

"We're finally done," Bakugo muttered as he submitted the report.

"I told you we would be done in an hour, Bakugo" Jirou smirked as she stretched her arms out.

"Yeah, but the last time you said that we spent three hours on researching shit for the outline," Bakugo spat back.

Before Jirou could argue back, Momo butt into the conversation, "Kyouka, there was something I wanted to discuss with you," the nervous look on her face was one that was rarely seen.

"What's wrong Momo?"

"A series of events seems to have transpired online while your phone was inactive," Momo said, "which have caused quite a few people to seek you out in relation to such event."

"Online? Bakugo was saying something about that earlier too?" Jirou looked back and forth between the two, "Did my accounts get hacked or something? I rarely post anything on my accounts so does it really matter?" Jirou could honestly care less about her FB or Instagram. Most people might spend their time on those sites, but she wasted time on Youtube listening to covers or hearting memes on Tumblr.

"Here," Bakugo passed over his laptop to Jirou, "Login in to your FB."

"Please do so, Kyouka. Then you will understand our concern," Jirou simply gave up for Momo's sake and logged in. Instead of being blocked or finding spam posts on her wall, she had over a 100 notifications for her inbox alone.

"What the hell," She went into the messenger and clicked on one message after the other. Each one saying the same thing about a weird guy with a scarf looking for a purple haired girl, each one ending with a variation of, "Is he talking about you?"

Jirou quickly went to her notifications and saw that each one was a request to tag her in the same set of pictures. The blonde boy from Friday was wearing her scarf and spread out on the ground.

"Oh… my God," Jirou covered her mouth as she read through the caption over and over again.

"Look, Kaminari wasn't thinking straight when he posted this. We can report his ass if you want," Bakugo awkwardly tried to comfort her. He normally wouldn't give a shit but he was starting to feel the guilt of not stopping the blonde from making his search for Jirou go viral.

"Kaminari…. Kaminari Denki…. is his name, right? Oh shit-HAHAHAHAHA," Jirou couldn't hold back anymore and let out the laugh that she had been trying to hold in. She laughed so hard that the tears in her eyes started to stream down her face, "E-even his name… suits him!"

Her three group members were left dumbfounded at Jirou's reaction. It took a moment before Bakugo realized that she wasn't crying tears of embarrassment and asked, "Are you fucking crazy?"

"N-no, it's just that he's so funny!" Jirou started to say as she wiped away some of the tears, "Any normal person would have just forgotten me or stalked around FB for a bit before giving up. This guy went so overboard. He even called me a good-hearted civilian!"

"You two idiots were meant to be," Bakugo sighed with relief. Momo and Todoroki just look at each and couldn't help but smile as well. It seemed that all of Jirou's friends had seen the circulating post and had tried to reach out to her or let her know through one website or another. Jirou logged out and handed Bakugo back his laptop while everyone they were all packing up their things to leave.

"We were all worried for no reason then," Momo said. She grabbed her bag and looked over to Jirou, "I'll see you back at the dorm later, Kyouka."

"She might be late since we have our own matters to discuss," Todoroki added before he grabbed Momo's hand and walked away without another word and a flustered Momo in toll.

"He better have his key or I'm locking him out again," Bakugo muttered as he started to make his way to the exit. Jirou looked over at the living dynamite of a boy before finally asking the question that had been on her mind.

"So what should I do now?" she asked. Bakugo didn't respond back. He just took his phone out and grunted. "I don't understand caveman," she replied.

"You need to grab the rest of your shit from my car, is that clear enough?" Bakugo opened the door

"Right, I was wrong to assume I'd get a ride back," Jirou grumbled as she followed behind Bakugo to his car.

"You don't need a ride," Bakugo suddenly stopped and pointed towards his car, "You've got that idiot over there to help you out."

Leaning by the back door for Bakugo's car was a tall figure with a grey beanie and blonde hair sticking out. They was wearing an olive green winter coat and seemed busy staring down at their phone. Even from a few yards away you could see their bright red cheeks from being outside for a while. However, that wasn't the only person there. Three others were huddled around the front talking to each talking.

The blonde with the beanie was the first to notice Bakugo because he looked up and starting yelling out his frustration, "BAKUGO, where's the scarf!? We've been waiting out here for 30 minutes!"

"You could have gone inside the building! Or does it physically hurt you to be inside a place that's meant for studying?" The angry boy responded.

"Hey, don't be so rude Bakugo! We walked through a lot of puddles to get here!" yelled out a pink haired girl.

"Take us back to Mina's apartment already!"

"Hey Bakugo, can you open the car already?"

"Why is the whole moron squad here!?" Bakugo dragged a hand through his hair before he unlocked his car with the push of a button. Everyone started to fight over seats when Bakugo said, "Everyone shut up and get into the car, except for Kaminari!"

"Why me? You're not going to make me walk back because of the scarf, are you?" Kaminari asked as everyone else settled into their seats. "Hey, is someone behind you?"

While Bakugo had screamed at his so called friends, Jirou had patiently stood behind Bakugo or more so, Bakugo kept walking in front or her as though to keep her back from everyone. She was pretty short at 5'1 so Bakugo's 5'9 build was more than enough to somewhat cover her.

I found your so called purple-haired angel!" Bakugo yelled back as he took two steps to the side and dramatically revealed Jirou, "Dumbass, this is Jirou," he then turned around to face Jirou and pointed at Kaminari, "Sassy cheeks, you probably figured it out by now, but that's Kaminari."

"Hi?" she said, frozen in place and unsure what to do as Bakugo walked over to the car.

"H-Hi? It's you?" Kaminari stuttered, looking over at Bakugo for an answer, but he was busy grabbing bags from Sero's lap and ignoring the questions coming from the car.

"Yeah, um it's me," Jirou nervously chuckled. She finally had the nerve to close the distance between the two of them and the first thing she noticed was how tall he really was. His bright hair was poking out from under the beanie along with the edge of the stitches on his forehead. His eyes were just as golden yellow as his hair, although they kept darting back and forth between her and his friends. His mouth was also moving but only incoherent nonsense kept coming out. Bakugo came over to cut to the chase before Kaminari could get a full sentence out.

"Alright, Slipping Beauty, here's the bag you left in the car," Bakugo shoved the white bag containing the scarf into Kaminari's left hand and then a heavy travel bag into his right hand, "This is her stuff. Connect the dots and don't blow your chance," With that, Bakugo made his way over to the driver's seat and turned on the car.

As soon as the car was turned on, the passengers took the chance to open the windows. Mina was taking a millions pictures a minutes of Jirou and Kaminari with her phone, Kirishima was shouting something about being manly, and Sero was letting out a loud and annoying whistle with his fingers on his mouth all while Bakugo drove away.

Jirou was the first to speak up and said, "Did Bakugo just call you Slipping Beauty?"

Kaminari looked back in disbelief at the girl, "Uh yeah, Bakugo and Kirishima, the red-head, were arguing about what Disney Princess I would be because of the accident."

"So instead of Sleeping Beauty, you're Slipping Beauty?"

"Yeah?" Kaminari nervously responded.

"That's perfect!" Jirou said as she tried to muffle her laugh. "I'm not laughing at you, but it really is perfect!"

Relief washed over Kaminari, "I know… I'm the one that came up with it." He couldn't help but laugh along with her at this point, "This is pretty weird."

"Beyond weird," replied Jirou as she started to get her breath back, "But weird is good," She looked at the two bags Kaminari was holding before she remember it was her stuff, "Oh… you don't have to carry that. I'm going back to my dorm room so," she made extended her arm to grab her travel bag, only to have it jerked out of the way.

"I-I can walk you there!" Kaminari screamed! Jirou was a taken back from the surprised outburst as Kaminari tried to redeem himself, "It's just that your bag is really heavy and if there's any way I can pay you back…"

"You don't have to. You should still be recovering from your fall," she said, glancing up at the stitches, "We might be in the middle of midterms but you should try to take it easy."

The boy looked down at Jirou's face. Her black eyes were full of concern, her thin rosy lips looked so soft, and the tip of her nose and round cheeks were tinted pink from the cold breeze. She was wearing a black leather jacket and a metal-spike choker on her neck that completed her punk rock look. Some people might be intimidated by her appearance but all Kaminari could only see was her cute face framed by the same purple hair he remembered. He only properly met her moments ago, but he was falling deeper into this sinkhole of love by the second. The blonde took a deep breath before letting a genuine smile cover his face, "I'm more than fine. I want to do whatever I can to thank you for helping me out the other day."

~One long-ass walk later~

"Thanks for helping me carry this," Jirou said as she unlocked the door of her apartment. Kaminari handed over her bags once she was ready.

"No problem, I was wondering if I could maybe have your number?"

"Uh no sorry," Kaminari looked like he was about to cry and Jirou couldn't finish explaining quickly enough, "It's not that I don't want to give you my number! My phone is broken so you can have it once I get a new phone! So yeah, can you give me yours?"

"YES!" Kaminari coughed to clear his voice, "Yeah, that's cool. Do you have something I can write it on?

"One second," Jirou took out a notebook and pen for Kaminari to scribble his number. He gave her back the notebook first for her to put away. When he started handing back the pen, he quickly grabbed her hand and bought it up to his lips for a quick kiss.

"I'll be waiting for your call, Jirou" Kaminari smiled at the sight of Jirou's flustered face and let go of her hand.

"Idiot," Jirou muttered before Kaminari completely turned around to leave.

"What?" Kaminari was confused. Didn't girls normally like the whole princess treatment?

"I said that you're an idiot! We just spent the last half hour talking about Bakugo and classes when this whole weekend you literally spammed the internet to find me," Jirou pouted.

"Yes?" he answered, unsure of what she was asking.

Jirou scoffed, "Maybe Slipping Beauty hasn't properly woken up yet?" Jirou dropped her bags and grabbed onto Kaminari's shoulder. Before the boy could say another word, she pulled herself onto her tippy toes and kissed Kaminari right on the lips. It was short but full of a few unexpected surprises, just like the girl herself. The warmth of her lips was gone just when Kaminari realized he needed to breathe.

"I-I don't think I'm fully awake yet," Kaminari stuttered, which only made Jirou laugh as she picked up her bag.

"Good, because my roommate isn't coming home anytime soon and I could use some company after the weekend I had," Jirou said as she opened the door to the apartment, "Make yourself comfortable, Denki."

Kaminari Denki could barely keep up with everything that was happening, but one thing was certain. He was a Disney princess with a piece of dynamite as a fairy godmother that somehow managed to find his Prince Charming.

Bonus~

The next day, Jirou skipped most of her classes, not because of the nearly impossible to hide marks on her neck but because her and Kaminari's faces were plaster on the front cover of the school newspaper. The title, Slipping Beauty's Happily Ever After, did give her a good laugh though. Denki came over to her apartment in the afternoon with a framed copy saying it was going to be their family heirloom. He got a good smack upside the head for that.

Fin.

Thank you everyone who has followed through with this story until the end! I appreciate every single one of you readers and I hope you've enjoyed the ride! Please review and let me know what you've liked or didn't like so that I can make sure that you guys enjoy the next piece I release. (It'll be out within a week!)

~Thank you once again and I hope you to hear from you guys soon!


End file.
